


Stress Bake sale

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Bitty' nickname, Bitty stress bakes, Guess who got obsessed with Check Please?!, M/M, Who woulda thunk, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Bitty stress bakes and he's got to get rid of all of these sweets. Luckily he knows a certain sweetie who's glad to take them off his hands.





	

Eric Bittle was a baker at heart. He baked when he was happy,sad, or upset. When he was tired but not ready for sleep. 

When he was bored he would pour his heart into a new dish that he had either 1) Never tried or 2) Hadn't done in some time. 

What most people unfortunately didn't know was that he was also a stress baker. 

-|- 

Finals. The word could make any college kid break into a nervous sweat. For most It meant studying,cramming, late nights, and a surprising lack of kegsters. For Eric Bittle 'Bitty' it meant a LOT of baking. Baking while studying to be more precise. 

It was a bad habit. The fridge was a bit more full of pies than usual. That was a lie. It was packed with pies, cupcakes, cookies, whatever ingredients he could get his hands on. A day later he had knocked on Jacks door. 

The red wagon behind him creaked as he moved it. "Who is it". Jack answer the door, looking down on his older and still shortest team mate. "Woah. Hey Bitty. What's up? You sounded kind of...urgent in the phone".

"Well uh. I kinda need your help with this...problem". 

"What- doesn't it have something to do with the wagon full of pies?". 

Bitty nods sheepishly. "I stress bake sometimes and the fridge at the HAUS is totally full and so are the guys. They even took some home to their parents. I sold a few a gave a few away but I just couldn't get rid of them all".

Jack grins. "So you need a place to put them? Well my fridge is super empty and my team has been looking forward to tasting some Moreno of your goods. I bet they clear this whole wagon".

Bitty felt a pang of sadness at Jack calling other people his team. He probably bake something later to get the feeling out of his chest. 

"Bits?". Jacks concerned voice shook Bitty out of his thoughts. 

"You wanna come in? Hospitality is my middle name". Jack jokes. 

Bitty grins and wheels the wagon in. 

-|-

Wow. This place is cool. No one snoring up your room, no gum under the desks, and *gasp* is this the new state of the art MAX oven. I heard only extreme bakers used it!". Bitty exclaims, oohing over the machine. He has to use it. Bake anything. Just something in that amazing oven. 

"You wanna make something?".


End file.
